Aircraft, such as commercial airliners, typically experience some lightning strikes during their service life. In some cases, an aircraft may be struck by lightning as frequently as twice a year. Metallic components on an aircraft may conduct away electrical energy produced by lightning strikes, thus diminishing the force of electromagnetic discharges and minimizing any resultant undesirable effects. However, carbon fiber reinforced components, such as carbon fiber reinforce plastic (CFRP) components, are generally more susceptible to undesirable effects because they are generally not electrically conductive. As a result, electrical energy from lighting strikes may be concentrated in a small area, thus creating electrical arcing and thermal energy within carbon fiber reinforced components. Moreover, because electrical discharges from lightning strikes generally seek the path of least resistance to ground, electrical current may “move” through the carbon fiber reinforced components.
Accordingly, carbon fiber reinforced components of an aircraft may be provided with electrical discharge features, (e.g., external metallic foil strips attached to metallic fasteners) to safely dissipate the electric discharge over a large area. Alternatively, carbon fiber reinforced components on an aircraft may be covered with conductive meshes (e.g., aluminum mesh or copper mesh), to form conductive paths along the exterior of the aircraft. These conductive paths form what is known as an electromagnetic field (EMF) shield for the carbon fiber reinforced components. In other instances, a conductive mesh may be incorporated into the laminate plies that make up a carbon fiber reinforced component. Discontinuities to the EMF shield may be undesirable.
Therefore, novel systems and methods which restore the conductivity of carbon fiber reinforced plies as part of a structural repair, or restore the EMF shield of the carbon fiber reinforced component to its original or near original conductive capability, would have utility.